


Terror

by HobbitsofMordor



Series: Brothers Extras [8]
Category: The Secret Life of Pets (2016)
Genre: Halloween, Max hates Halloween, spoilers for Brothers: Book 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsofMordor/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: Max really, really, really dislikes this time of year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Have a nice, short Brothers special! I'm not even gonna bother trying to fit this into the timeline right now.

Who thought this 'Halloween' thing was a good idea? I mean seriously, spiders _everywhere_!?

**Uh, Max? You in there?**

_Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine!_

**Max, we both know you're scared of Halloween.**

_What? Wh-what are you talking about?_

**You know what I'm talking about.**

"Max? Earth to Max!" Katie calls.

"What? Yeah, what is it, Katie?"

"Are you okay?"

"Totally! Wh-why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you've been shaking for like, three minutes while staring at the spider I hung up."

"I'm fine!" I yelp. "Where's Gidg?"

"She went to the spa."

"Again!?"

"Yes."

"Max, what's the problem?" Duke asks, entering the room.

"Th-there is no problem!"

"Clearly there is." He deadpans back.

"Imafraidofhalloween." I mutter.

"What?"

"I'm afraid of Halloween."

Duke proceeds to burst out in laughter.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you!" I bark.

"S-hehe he-sorry, but...haha...it's hilarious!" He snickers.

I sulk into the corner and lay down in my bed.

Katie follows.

"What?" I growl. "Want to laugh at me, too?"

"Max..." She says, comforting me. "It doesn't matter if you're afraid. You know how Duke is. And you're the same way. If he was scared, you'd be laughing at him."

**Well, that's not _untrue_...**

_Not helping._

"Look, Max. What I'm trying to say is that no matter what happens, I'll always be there to protect you."

"And how can I believe you? There've been quite a few times where you haven't been around while I'm in danger."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't always enough, Katie." I murmur. "But I think it's good enough for now."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is just a nice quick Halloween fic. I also wanted to remind you all that the main Brothers series returns on Wednesday.


End file.
